


Transformation

by Luthienberen



Series: I Say! Jeevisan Bingo! [4]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, nothing bad happens to cats!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Turning into a cat was a surprise to Ana, but at least it afforded her the opportunity to meet the infamous Mr Wooster and his man Jeeves, both greatly spoken about by her girlfriend Honoria.
Relationships: Honoria Glossop/Original Female Character(s), Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: I Say! Jeevisan Bingo! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738093
Kudos: 10





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Indeedsir](https://indeedsir.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 Jeeves and Wooster Bingo Card challenge. My Bingo Card is [here](https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/177014.html).  
>  **Square: Both turned into cats**

* * *

Ana flicked her tortoiseshell coloured tail as she sleepily observed Mr Wooster. The rather excitable young man had placed a small footrest in front of an upturned wicker picnic basket.

Onto the footrest (an expensive antique costing more than her surgical set!), went a silk shawl - silk! Though why Mr Wooster even possessed a shawl was an intriguing distraction. However, just then Honoria shifted, her bulky frame a source of welcome heat and comfort against her slim frame.

Ana licked Honoria's grey tabby head, eliciting a deep contented purr. An echoing purr rumbled through Ana, affection for her darling girlfriend rolling through directly to a happy quiver of Ana's long white whiskers.

_Fish and chicken._

Raising her head, Ana observed eagerly as Jeeves placed two bowls of food on the upturned wicker basket, one with diced chicken and the other offering the delicious aroma of plaice. Mr Wooster had also put down a water dish before approaching them.

He eyed Honoria with some wariness, in particular her fluffy paws where sheathed claws were ready to be _unsheathed_ if necessary. Feeling rather sorry for Mr Wooster, Ana blinked in the slow manner of cats to indicate contentment and reassurance.

Clearly encouraged, Mr Wooster bounced over and gently lifted her. Ana flicked her tail curtly at Honoria's blood chilling howl. In a typical Honoria and feline fashion, (a fascinating combination), her girlfriend sniffed disdainfully and meowed once, before jumping off the bed to prowl to the footrest. There she leapt onto it in one sinuous athletic bound.

Honoria’s amber gaze fixed on them with no evidence of her worry, though Ana could smell it. Mr Wooster - an obvious cat lover - seemed conscious of the fact too, but he was so kind and genuinely sweet as he carried her that Ana had rarely felt so safe outside Honoria or her family.

Her bad leg made it difficult to walk as a cat, considering the lack of time to adjust to her new situation. In the meantime, her efforts fatigued and pained Ana greatly. Mr Wooster on seeing that, did the hard work instead and, Ana realised, had created a supportive bed with the shawl and footrest.

Once deposited so gently with Honoria it was as if being handled by feathers, Ana fixed her own gaze - green - on Jeeves.

_Look after him._

He nodded gravely in response. Satisfied, Ana accepted a cheek rub from Honoria, amused at how ruffled her tortoiseshell fur became from the vigorous attention bestowed by her protective girlfriend. Following their little reunion they turned to dine on the delicious food afforded by their temporary guardians.

Indeed, as they supped Jeeves set his brain to work on solving the mystery of their transformation into felines, with Mr Wooster chatting amiably to his amused lover about how this probably was the machinations of some disgruntled patient with too much tipple in them, and no valet to stay their madness.

Ana headbutted Honoria at such a pronouncement, green eyes sparkling at Mr Wooster’s ramblings. Honoria’s expression indicated this was normal so Ana resumed eating her plaice, reassured that soon they would be human again and she could meet Mr Wooster and Jeeves properly.


End file.
